All The Nights I Prayed, Must this All be Untrue
by Brittana-LadyKisses
Summary: What Happens When Santana and Brittany Lose contact for 10 years, then meet up again later?
1. I Can't Believe I'm Losing You

**San POV.**

Strong, ambitious, outgoing, loud, successful, sexy, curvaceous, bitchy, FAMOUS. Words that can describe Santana Maria Lopez; she was all those and more but a few of them came later in life, such as FAMOUS. But in some ways the latina was famous, when she walked down those halls of William McKinley High with her hair in a pony tail, her hands on her hips and she wore that white and red cheerleading uniform students parted like the red sea for her and two others, Quinn Fabray and Santana's best friend Brittany . It was like that for the three years; Sophomore, Junior and Senior that they all were HBIC, well not so much Brittany she more or less just followed the brunette and the other blond. After graduating San and Britt moved the hell out of Lima, Ohio and to the big apple. Getting just a small dinky apartment that fit all their things was fine with them. As long as they had each other they were dandy. Two years living the not so BIG life the two finally decided to go to college in California that was until Brittany sprung that she got into Julliard 5 months before they were supposed to go to the University of California in Santa Monica.

*Flash Back*

"_San! San! I got accepted into Julliard" Britt said jumping up and down with her hands clutched to the letter saying '__**CONGRATULATIONS WERE EXCITED TO HAVE YOU COME AND ATTEND JULLIARD**__' She just couldn't stop bouncing and Santana walked out of the bathroom with a tooth brush in her mouth and a towel around her body and her hair up in a wet messy bun. "Waa? Bwrit say that aaginn" the latina spoke while still managing to brush her teeth at the same time. The blond bit her bottom lip and walked over and looked at her and held the piece of paper up. "I got accepted to Julliard S!" she said yet again and the brunette looked over the letter and she turned on her heels and walked back into the bathroom. Spit, brush, spit, rince, gargle, spit once more and then walked out and snatched the letter from the dancer's hands. "Congratulations Ms. Brittany S. Pierce" well they sure got your whole name right, sometimes they would spell her first or last name wrong. "were excited to have you come and attend Julliard for this 2014-2015 semester..please call us with in the next week to notify if you will be attending this year" Santana read out loud but mostly to herself, putting the letter down she looked at her best friend. This girl who thought the square root of 4 was RAINBOWS got into one of the top creative arts schools. Brittany only passed a lot of her classes because she had Santana. "Britt when did you even audition for Julliard? We were planning on going to UC at Santa Monica together, California.." The blond had her hands down at her sides and looked at the latina. "San you know I want to go here, I did it when you were at work..i know we said, well you said but I want to go.." Brittany was so sure of herself and she sure damn sounded like it. "but WE planned this for two whole years..it was a way for us to do what we loved and be together at the same time" Santana tried to explain to the blond. After high school the two finally got together, the make outs, sex in high school together was for real and actually leaving the hell of high school they could be who they wanted to be and what they wanted to be was to be together. _

_5 months went way to fast in both of their heads and Santana was loading up her Deep Blue 2007 Jeep with her belongings while Brittany was loading her 2009 Jet Blue Honda Civic. All the sex and dates that went on didn't prepare them and would have never prepared them for this for now goodbye. San sat on the back of her jeep and watched as her girlfriend walked over with that killer smile on her face but in her eyes was pain and heartbreak. The latina tried to smile but she was feeling like Brittany's eyes. Pushing herself up the blonde wrapped her arms around her best friends neck and the brunette put her arms around her waist holding her tight to her body. Maybe, just maybe if she held her long enough time would stop and everything would just be a dream. But it wasn't tears were now streaming down both girl's cheeks. Silence was between the two of them until Santana broke it. "Ill always always love you Brittany..your my best friend always and much more" saying softly without trying to sound all sappy and upset. But Brittany couldn't help it she cried harder as she spoke. "I love you too Santana, always im going to miss you so much S" All the latina could do was hold her tighter to her body until they both let go slowly and looked into each others eyes. Those blue hues of the blonde's made the latina's heart melt every time; and those chocolate brown eyes that the brunette had did wonders and beyond to Brittany. The goodbye was heartbreaking , almost 20 years the two girls were inseparable and now they were parting for the first time. The two ex cheerios were in love, with each other and that feeling would never, could never go away. S kissed those lips once more, the kiss was passionate and full of love. Pulling away she wiped her tears and the blonds. "Bye.." The blond held Santana's hands in hers. "Bye" and she let them go slowly and then S made her way around the car and got in starting it. If she didn't leave now she never would. She drove off with tears staining her cheeks. _

10 years, 10 years and Santana's life was just mad crazy. She graduated college with a bachelors in photography and a associates in journalism. Everything seemed to be looking up except for one thing, after a year of the latina and the blond parting they lost touch. Schedules were so hectic and the whole east coast, west coast time zoned screwed them over also. Everything was just so busy. Santana had boyfriends but no one could compare to the one her heart belonged to for so many years. She knew moving on would be the best but it didn't sit right with her. The brunette owned her own photography business and she was making a name for herself since being in California was where the celebrities were. Photographing anyone from Dakota Fanning to Jennifer Aniston; although she got brought back down to reality when her best friend Noah Puckerman who she surprisingly still kept in touch with moved out there to be close to her. He was her manager even though he had a very successful band he was in and in a way they were each others play things. When one needed the other, he would deliver the same stupid lines he did with her in high school but she had a soft spot for the singer but he wasn't enough to fill her emptiness and he knew that. He wish he was though.

Santana stood there in her studio which was just a old loft that she renovated. Bending over to see the screen of her recent photo shoot on her computer. The Carmen Wedding, she just went through picking ones out that were the best and put the ones that weren't in a folder. After being in California though for so long Puck finally convinced her that it was time to go closer to home and she was back in New York, New York. All the hype about her from the west coast was now migrating over to the east. The elevator she had in the studio sounded like it was coming to a stop and she looked over seeing Puck lift up the door and walk in. He shaved his Mohawk off and just went short hair.

"San I got a good one for ya" Puck said with a smile on his face and his hands shoved in his pockets. He couldn't help but to rake over the latina's body. Tight black skirt that showed off her perfect ass, she wore a corset like the one she wore in high school for the 'Express Yourself' Madonna number, it was just black and white though, with a blazer over top of it. Sure she got a boob job in her junior year of high school but fuck it worked out fine, her body was just BAM, still perfectly toned; appearance was everything and she liked to keep her body right.

"So are you going to tell me or are you going to stare at my ass and tits all day Puck.." Santana answered and looked back at him again and he shook his head and laughed slightly walking over. "Well you know I cant resist you in these clothes" Putting his hand on her behind and she stood up and turned around looking straight at him. S still had the bad ass look to her, that face which just showed pissed off most the time was still there. She just gave him 'that look' and he pulled his hands out of his pockets and put them up. "Alright alright, its short notice believe me but this magazine wants to do this article on this dancer or something but shes top of the heap over here in the east coast, the best one of the top best dancers and I got you the job" He said wearing a proud smile on his face. "Alright so when is it?" The latina asked with a smile on her face. Clearing his throat he took a step back and she looked at him weird. "You know only in about two hours.." "PUCK! What the FUCK! You know I need at least AT LEAST 2 WEEKS! " Yet again to defend himself he put his hands up. "SANTANA! The other photographer backed out they need you now! You're the best and they heard of you,go get your ass over there" Santana ran around, she stopped and took her heels off and then continued to run around gathering equipment she would need.

**Britt POV.**

Diapers, Jackson Elementary, Urbana Middle, William McKinley High, Julliard, Beyonce, Marriage, Kids or Kid. Just some of the mile stones the once ditsy cheerleader had accomplished in her life time. Passing school was a number one for her parents. Going to Julliard she got her degree in dance because that's the only thing she really went for. Her grades were good enough for her to keep going there yet some she skid by just by the skin of her, the teachers saw something in her and they had to push her though. In her second year of college she got called by a talent agency and they wanted to be her agents and she looked them over and asked around and apparently they were the best and boy did they show it. They got Beyonce Knowles to come down and watch her dance, she wanted her. Taking time off from school to pursue this it was a dream come true, she danced her heart out every single show and didn't get tired of it. She dated one of the guys who was another dancer yet it didn't fill the void in her heart that the latina had once filled. Brittany knew that Santana must of moved on so she did. So once she graduated Julliard she had a boyfriend and an amazing career. Her boyfriend proposed after 5 years of dating and they expected their first child the year after they got married. Laying there in the hospital room she smiled down at her baby girl and then up at her husband and smiled. "Katerina Santana James, hi there baby girl..welcome" She had a cute smile on her face looking at the bundle of joy god gave her and her husband Kyle. People magazine approached her about doing an article on her, about how she started out and became the famous known dancer on the east coast that everyone wanted to snatch up so she agreed to it only when her daughter was older and she was in better shape. She didn't get a say in who the photographer was because she had no idea. Brittany was still Brittany in many ways but she grew up and she was smarter than anyone would have ever known, well maybe for Santana she knew that Brittany was a genius.

The day came of the photo shoot and Katerina was 4 years old by then and People still wanted Brittany James. Kyle walked into the bedroom with the little blonde girl following and he had breakfast for her, he was her prince, he was the sweetest guy she ever met and would do ANYTHING for her. "Babe I got your favorite..blueberry pineapple pancakes two slices of bacon, eggs scrambled and some orange juice..and Kat here got you" Kyle bent down and picked up their four year old and she held out a daisy, one of her mothers favorites. "Here mommy I picked this for you" Kat had a beautiful smile. Brittany leaned over and kissed her daughters cheek and then her husband. "thank you both this is so amazing..come here baby girl lets eat then we get to go to a cool photo shoot.."


	2. DJ Got Us Fallin In Love Again

Puck held a camera case, lighting poles, laptop, refelector, another camera, her scrolls for backdrops if needed as Santana carried her phone and then she looked back and she ran over and grabbed some things from him. "Puck I was giving things to you so I know I had them you could have given some to me dip shit" The latina said to him and puck gave her a look. "What the fuck Santana I was trying to help" he said and stepped outside of the building and over to her jeep. Loading every piece of equipment in and counting it numerous times and Puck yelling at her to get her ass in the car already she hurried over and got into the drivers seat. "Puck you know how I am with my equipment so shut the fuck up alright" Turning the ignition she stepped on it, literally and Puck grabbed the bar above his door, he had nicknamed it the 'OH SHIT' bar because Santana drove like a crazy person who had to many red bulls. 45 minutes till this shoot began and she was about 5 minutes away from blowing a gasket because she was cutting it close. "S right HERE! Stop the fucking car!" So that's what she did, slam on the breaks, not to hard but also not softly, enough for Puck to fall forward and his seat belt caught him and slammed him back into his seat. "Your right we are here aren't we" Saying with a smirk on her face and got out. Puck shook his head and got out right behind her. "Babe I hope you know even when your being a bitch and wearing those clothes I still want to get in your pants right" Santana was half listening to him and she just nodded opening the back hatch of her Jeep. Pulling her things inside of the dance studio she began to set up with only 30 minutes to do everything she needed to do before the dancer arrived.

Slipping out of bed Kyle grabbed his wife's hands and pulled her to him and kissed her lips. "Mmmm baby I have to get ready if we're going to get to the photo shoot on time" she kissed him once more. The blonde ran her hands through the hair of her husband and she jumped up a bit and Kyle caught her and held her up on him as she wrapped her legs around his waist smiling into the kiss. "Oh come on Britt..we can have time to ourselves before the shoot.." He pleaded and she unwrapped her legs and got down and walked into the bathroom shutting the door. A couple minutes later she opened it back up. "Maybe after we can since Kat will be at dance class" Winking the blonde shut the door again and she hopped into the shower and took a quick one. In and out and she walked into her room with a towel around her body and she changed into just some simple sweats and a tank top. It was comfortable and she would just bring her dance gear in her WMHS duffle bag she still used all this time. It had way to memories to get rid of. Packing tights, leotard, ballet shoes, and just some little things. She wasn't sure if the photographer would have had outfits for her or not. Looking around she then zipped it up and pulled the strap over her shoulder and walked out and got to the front door and Katerina had her coat on with her little ducky hat on and the older blonde slipped on her flats, her sweat pants covered most of her most loved shoes but it was alright. Kyle had his jacket on and he had a scarf around him and Brittany leaned down and picked up her little girl and smiled kissing her cheek and walked out the door. They were like the typical family.

Puck walked into the studio and he had his boom box, old school it's who he was he loved the old things. Putting it down they had some down time before the shoot started and he plugged his I-Pod in and turned on Usher- DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love. Santana looked over at him and she smiled a bit shaking her head and she stood up straight and he walked over singing to the song.

**_So we back in the club  
Get that bodies rockin from side to side __(si-side to side)_**  
**_Thank God the week is done_**

The latina turned around and she rested her hands back on her small chair and sat on it slightly watching him. The once young boy who had the stupidest yet sexy Mohawk held out his hand moving his feet and she just rolled her eyes. He did this time to time because of course he was in a band and the man knew that the latina still loved singing. Pushing her body up she put her hand in his and he pulled her close to him and she sang.

**_I feel like a zombie gone back to life  
Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up  
No control of my body_**

There she was clapping her hands and dancing as best as she could since she was in a skirt and she and Puck just danced and sang. San backed up to him and she smiled and he held her waist and placed a kiss on her cheek. As Brittany and her husband and daughter arrived at the studio they got out of their SUV and made their way inside and she instantly heard the blaring music. They walked over and the blonde pushed open the door and the latina and the jew never heard it open but kept dancing and singing. As soon as Britt stepped inside San opened her mouth to sing again with Puck.

**_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life_**

Kyle and Kat started to follow Brittany into the studio room but she stopped her father because she had to go to the bathroom which left the blonde walking in all by herself. Gulping the blonde could never forget that voice and she tried to get a better look at the female singer and she finally did. Santana turned around and she opened her eyes and she saw those eyes and she hit Puck in the arm and he stopped and turned around. Brittany stood there shocked. "Santana.."; "Brittany.." was all the two former best friends could say. Puck smiled to himself and he knew who it was the whole time but didn't want to tell his best friend because he knew she would opt to not do it. "Whoa flash back.." He walked over and turned down the music and then put his hand on S's back and pushed her forward a bit. The latina looked at the blonde and saw the WMHS CHEERLEADING duffle bag and then saw the door open again and a man and little girl walked in. Could have been her niece because her little sister would be old enough; but the guy she couldn't pin down. "Mommy! Daddy was chasing me" the little mini blonde spoke. Mommy? Didn't see that one coming. Walking over she knew she had to change her name just to do it she wasn't sure who this man was but just in case. Putting her hand out she smiled. "Sorry about that, I'm Maria Lopez I'll be doing your photo shoot" The blonde put her hand out and shook Santana's and a small tingle ran up her arm and she pulled her hand back and put it back on her red bag. "Brittany James.." the guy then held his hand out and shook Ms. Lopez's. "Kyle James, I'm her husband and this little girl is.." getting cut off the small blonde took the latina's hand and had a huge almost identical smile to Brittany's. "Katerina Santana James" San kneeled down and smiled. "Nice to meet you Katerina..it's a very pretty name kiddo" Standing up Puck walked over and he shook their hands. "Noah Puckerman…her manager and best friend"

_**Gonna get you right **_  
_**Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again **_  
_**Keep downing drinks like this **_  
_**Not tomorrow that just right now, now, now, now, now, now **_  
_**Gonna set the roof on fire**_

Santana smiled a bit and she looked at Brittany. "Alright what all did you bring, I read over the list of the shoots they wanted..I brought some clothes but what did you bring?" Brittany tried to concentrate on her talking but that corset, memories big time. Kyle looked at his wife and put his hand on her shoulder and she snapped out of it and smiled and she looked over at the latina. "I brought a leotard, tights, ballet shoes I wasn't sure what they were going for exactly.." she shrugged and Santana walked over and she took the bag from the blonde and she walked over to the chair she had and opened it and looked at the clothes. "They want to know who you are Ms. James high school everything really" S said looking back at her. Puck ran over and whispered to the latina. "The journalist called and said she couldn't make it..she's sick, San you have to do the interview she emailed me the questions, half of them you could answer for her really" Brittany watched as her ex best friend/girlfriend talk to Puck; who she got very jealous of in high school because of what he had with the photographer. "Puck I can't..you know I wouldn't have taken this and its pushing it but doing her interview..fine fuck it..I majored in journalism so fine" S said and she walked over and grabbed Puck's I Phone and smiled at the small family. "I actually will be doing your interview also so we should do that first then the photo shoot. Brittany smiled and nodded and they made their way over to the table and chairs that was in there and sat down.

* * *

**S:"So Mrs. James"**

**B:" Please call me Brittany" The dancer smiled and Santana smiled back. **

S:"Alright, Brittany; dancing did it choose you or was it something you always wanted to do?" What a lame question, Puck was right she could answer these questions for her.

B:"In a way it chose me, but also I loved it from the beginning"

S:"Care to Explain on that?"

B: "Sure, my mother put me in dance classes when I started to walk. Then when I went into kindergarten I met another little girl, Santana and I convinced her that dancing was cool but she was uneasy about it, but she joined with me when cheerleading came up. We pretty much grew up with each other dancing..although between the two of us she mostly took the reins of everything" Brittany looked straight at Santana "We used to put on these shows, I insisted that it would be fun and we would dress up and create little dance numbers and put them on for our families"

Santana could remember that, Brittany would insist and plead until she caved, they came up with the weirdest outfits but it was mostly what they found in their houses. But that aside it was a lot of fun, just to turn on the music and dance around like little kids would was pretty awesome.

**B:" Santana was and will always be my best friend even though we lost touch..I hope when this issue comes out she will read it and see that..that I miss her" **

**K:" Didn't you and Santana used to ya know?" **

**B:" Date? Yes we did..a very long time ago dear" saying that he leaned over and kissed the blondes lips softly which got an 'ewww' from the little people in the room, which was only Katerina. **

**K:"Well she must have been hot, but she won't touch you ever again I can guarantee that because you're so not like that anymore" **

**S:"You don't choose it Mr. James, it just happens"**

**K:"Sounds like you have been there, Life partner or something?" **

**S: "She would have been yes but were getting off topic of Brittany" **

Getting out of that mess she had to continue with the interview.

S: "High School, where did you go? What classes did you like that type of thing.."

B: "I went to William McKinley High in Lima, Ohio; class of 2012. I was a semi good student I suppose but it wasn't the best of my strengths, in math I thought-"

S: "The square root of 4 was rainbows" _Oh Shit!_ She was smiling and then she stopped and Puck looked at her and laughed a bit.

K:"How did you know that?"

_Think Santana THINK! _

S: "Who wouldn't think the square root of 4 was rainbows..I did everyone thought it also..pretty amazing you could say.." _NICE SAVE there miss I'm not going to pretend not to know her!_

**B: "Yeah that's exactly point blank what I thought, and here I thought I was the only one who though it; but Santana helped me through math and other subjects I was horrible at, high school had some very good memories though, I was a cheerleader for all four years, Cheerios they were called and I was in the glee club" **

**S: "Glee Club?" **_Ha, there play stupid to think you have no idea what it is..good thinking._

**B:"Yeah it was almost like a show choir, sing dance perform in front of large audiences..it was great. Me and San and another one of our friends Quinn Fabray got pushed into it by our cheer coach; she wanted to bring it down and crush it so she sent us in as spies but it didn't work because all of us actually loved it" **

**

* * *

**

In the interview Santana's name got brought up a lot, not just because she was doing the interview but because most of her memories of the past consisted of the latina. A little voice broke out as she tugged on her mother's shirt. B pulled her daughter up on her lap and Kat looked at her. "Mommy am I ever going to meet god mommy Santana?" Brittany nodded slowly. "Yeah you will one day sweetheart I promise" Even though the two never kept in contact B couldn't think of another person she would rather have as her daughters god mother, and hence the middle name also.

The interview went quite well and went on for about 20 more minutes. It's just the questions, what was your first dog, how was it touring with Beyonce the typical stuff a dancer would encounter plus information about her growing up. Kyle told Brittany he had to take Kat to her dance class across town and the blonde stood up and kissed him and then kissed her little girls head. "Have fun" she smiled and then he and their daughter walked out and Britt turned around to Santana. "Santana.." She started and the latina had gotten up and grabbed her camera off the charger and she turned around and looked straight at the blonde. "Brittany you gave my name for her middle name and I'm her god mother? I haven't seen you in ten fucking years Britt..why would you do that?" the latina just looked at her upset and hurt and shocked at the same time. The dancer sighed and walked behind the curtain and started to undress. San was handing her outfits for the shoot. "You're my best friend San no matter what happens..you will have a piece of my heart always" Ouch that hurt, she used to have all of the blonde's heart but San guessed since Brittany had clearly moved on she had to at least put her somewhere in her heart even if it didn't consume it all. The dancer looked at herself in the mirror and took it off and she handed it back to Santana. "why did you give your middle name at the introduction S.." The latina hated it when she called her S now because it's been so long. "I didn't know who he was and if he was someone you were…involved with you might have told him about me and I don't want shit, the past blowing up in my face so I gave you guys my middle name; here try this one B" The dancer smiled at just her initial that flowed out of the photographers mouth. Looking over and grabbing the corset it looks like the one in the express yourself number they did, the same one San was wearing but a different color. "Santana I can't wear this.." Laughing was heard from the other side and she could see the shadow of her ex bestie shaking her head. "they wanted all sides of you and trust me if your anything like you were that's..the best one I have for this part of the shoot.." The latina smiled wide and bit her bottom lip.

The blonde behind the curtain got the outfit on and she looked damn good in it too. "Hey Santana can you come tie this.." Hearing the request she walked in from behind the curtain and she was floored. Feeling her body get all hot and she had to use her hand as a fan for a couple of seconds before walking over behind her. Santana looked at her, them in the mirror in front. Putting her hands on the blonde's shoulders she moved the long blonde hair out of the way then her hands traveled down her bare back slowly till they met the laces. Pulling and tying she finally got to the bottom after five minutes. "You look..stunning and amazi..fine fucking hot" The photographer just couldn't help herself, placing a small light kiss on the neck in front of her Brittany was closing her eyes from the touch. This killed her, being this close to the girl she well as much as she denies them her feelings. "Is it wrong for me to say I wanted to beat the shit out of your 'husband' when he kissed you throughout this whole day so far.." Britt bit her bottom lip and she shook her head lightly. "And why did you put his name in finger quotations? Santana we got married he is my husband. See?" the blonde held up her hand there there was a diamond ring on her finger along with a gold could have been together, they could have started a family, a life together but no they had to lose contact, Brittany had to go and get married and have a kid. Santana was stuck, single with a play toy outside of those curtains and she was pretty much married to her job, eat sleep breathed photography.

* * *

Dropping his daughter off Kyle told the dance teach he would be back with Brittany to pick her up, walking back to his SUV he got in and went back to the studio to help his wife with the photoshoot. He felt something when he was in the room the last time but couldnt pin point what he was feeling. Shaking his head he just drove. Back in the studio Santana still stood there behind Brittany. Running her hands up and down the blondes arms she kissed her exposed shoulder just a little bit; when she was around the dancer she always went soft for her, she wasnt sure why but she just couldnt be a bitch when it was just them two. The dancer closed her eyes and spoke softly. "San..what are you doing? Im married.." Reopening her eyes she just looked at them, surprisingly she didnt move, part of her didnt want to move because it felt so good when the latina kissed her shoulder. Smirking lightly Santana looked at her. "Being married just means your bound with the bastard for life..but you know you could have been bound with this bitch for life" Placing a kiss on the side of her neck a bit and a small moan escaped the blondes mouth.

**_Gonna burn this mother f**ker down, down, down, down, down, down _**  
**_Hands up, when the music drops _**  
**_We both put our hands up _**  
**_Put your hands on my body_**

Puck who was outside of the curtain setting up the back drops stopped what he was doing and heard it and he laughed to himself. "Yeah San.." He was happy for her but it killed him also because he wanted her, and he knew if Brittany's husband walked in he would have to pull Santana off of him. Those two were soulmates even if the blonde was now married, Puck knew that even when him and Santana in high school and even now, just they way they talked to each other. The little things, holding pinkys, sometimes he would see Britt run her hand up and down S's arm when she just sat there talking to other people; and the way that the bitchy latina all the sudden wasnt around the blonde. 10 years and Santana still can manage to get a moan out of Brittany's mouth. With her turning aorund and facing the very girl she named her daughter after their noses brushed together when she pulled her closer. "You shouldnt have done that S" Their heartbeats were getting louder and San didnt know about Britt but her whole body was getting hot since they were this close. Pulling her hand up she ran her thumb across the dancers bottom lip looking at her into her lips connected in a passionate hungry kiss.

Kyle finally got back to the studio and he walked in. Puck heard the door open and looked over and stood up immedately. "Hey man i wouldnt go back there Ms. Lopez is getting your wife ready for her photo shoot" He tried to cover it and have him not go in and see whatever the hell those two were doing. "Its alright, trust me ive seen her naked before" Kyle said with a smirk and pulled back the curtain to go in. Upon opening it he was floored, enraged, pissed off, upset at the sight he was seeing. His wife pinned against the long mirror on the wall, legs wrapped around the photographers waist and their lips fused with a hot kiss. Her hands were pinned up over her head by the latina's hands, the blonde squeezed them and let out a small moan and then she opened her eyes feeling somthing else and she looked over and saw her husband standing there. San could feel Britt stop and she pulled her head back to look at her ex and saw her head facing towards the curtain and she herself looked over and saw a man standing there who was the blondes husband. Fists balled up, his knuckles almost white, his eyes filled with rage towards either the latina, or the blonde or both. "Kyle.." was all Brittany could manage to say.

* * *

Reviews are UBER appreciated. Keeps me motivated to go on and write more of this story =]


	3. Breathe, Just Breathe

**I do not own any of these characters, they belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. **

**

* * *

**

Santana let Brittany's hands go and the blonde unwrapped her legs around the latina and she slid down the mirror to her feet. Kyle just stood there and it looked like he was going to blow any second. Seein this the latina put her hands on her former best friend's waist and pulled her close and Brit just looked at the smaller girl and she then pushed her hands away when Kyle started to walk over to them. Grabbing San's arm he pulled her back from his wife and the photographer pulled her arm away and glared at him. She wasn't going to back down; not now not ever, its just how she was raised and was. "Fucking bitch" was what escaped from his mouth and he back handed her and pushed her to the ground, she didn't see that one coming. Santana dropped to the ground her back hitting the wooden floor and her head next. Putting her hands back to clutch her head Brittany walked over to him and grabbed his arm. "Kyle, baby look at me..kyle.." He looked over at her with that still pissed off look in his eye. Pushing the blonde against the wall he held her there. The brunette started to get up and he saw out of the corner of his eye and walked over and kicked her right in the stomach and she fell back again. "Lay your fucking dyke hands off my wife or else bitch" She laughed a bit just looking at him and she got up off of the ground. "Or what? I know she happens to love it" Smirking S glanced over at the blonde dancer. "Santana don't.."

"Oh oh your Santana huh? In that case I don't have to wait and threaten you, your already a threat" Kyle grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the mirrors and she winced in pain, she tried to put up a fight by getting out of his hold but she couldn't seem to not this time. Back handing the photographer again he literally threw her to the ground. Brittany was getting scared. "PUCK! PUCK!" she screamed and he heard it and threw down what he was doing and ran under the curtain to see his girl on the floor with a bloody nose and Kyle kicking her repeatedly. The man grabbed the back of Kyle's shirt and pushed him away and clocked him right in the saw with his left fist and he stood infront of his best friend. Tears were running down brittany's face and her hands covering her mouth; what was happening this couldn't be happening. San rolled onto her back and took a deep breath grabbing her side in pain. The blonde saw and she started over but her husband grabbed her arm tight and pulled her back. Puck glared. "Get the fuck off her man! And don't you ever touch my girl again you fuck head" he went to go punch the guy again but kyle released Brittany for just a second and pushed puck but he held on. Now the boys were fighting. Puck fighting for Santana, and Brittany and Kyle for Brittany. Now since she was released from her husband's grip she ran over to Santana and got onto her knees looking at her former lover.

The latina photographer tried to sit up but the blonde dancer wouldn't let her she just looked up at her. "S..I'm so sorry" she said threw her tears and she started to assist with helping her up to her lap but Kyle pushed Puck and ran over grabbing Brittany's waist and hoisting her up into his arms and spit on the women on the ground. "Kyle let me go!" Brit screamed and he left with his wife in his arms kicking and screaming. Puck immediately ran over to Santana and he straddled her a little bit trying to see what exactly the ass did to her. Taking his shirt off he wiped the blood from his mouth off and then he wiped the blood off of Santana's nose. He tried to pick her up but she yelped in pain and the once mohawked boy set her back down. His girl laying on the ground holding her abdomen and he turned her over a bit and untied the corset that was around her body and he pulled it off of her. S still had a bra on so she wasn't completely exposed to him but it wasn't like the guy hadn't seen it before. Running his hands over where she was holding she pushed his hand away. "Don't.." Puck looked at the once bad ass chick who held her own battles but this GUY was to strong for her. "You might have a broken rib San I need to take you to the hospital" nodding slowly, Puck got up and ran over to his back he had and pulled out his extra shirt and then ran back and put it on San's toned body slowly.

* * *

Kyle managed to drag Brit all the way to the car and get her in and then he drove off his hands gripping the steering wheel tighter than ever. "I cant fucking believe you, I knew something was off when she answered that question for you..and you never told me that was your ex girlfriend! " Yelling he glared over at his wife, and the blonde looked at him. "Because I didn't know what you would do! And you fucking beat the shit out of her KYLE! How could you! This isn't the guy I married and for your information Santana and I were best friends before we even got together! " Yelling back at him. "You were fucking pinned to the wall kissing her Brittany! KISSING HER! I should have fucking killed her I would have if that bastard didn't come in and take a fucking swing at my face!" All this rage and anger was getting out of control in the car. Kyle yelled at Brittany and Brittany yelled at Kyle. She was pissed off, how could this loving sweet guy who she married turn into that. Turn into someone that could have easily hurt her, he had never laid a hand on her once. But seeing that she didn't know what her husband was capable of. "I swear it wont happen again Kyle! I promise!" Brittany grabbed a hold of his arm and he looked over at her. "fine then you tell her its over for good and that it was a mistake to even get close to her..tell her you don't love her NO MORE and you love me and only me!" Kyle said as he pulled over to the side of the road looking at her. Brittany was breaking, she had to tell the only person she ever loved in her whole entire life that she wasn't in love with her anymore. Because she was still, She loved Kyle she was in love with him but not as much as she is with the Latina.

Puck got Santana up into his arms and he walked out and grabbed her keys. Her hand grabbing at him, he didn't have another shirt and he would rather have San have the shirt, he hated it when people other than himself saw her naked. "I cant believe I let this happen Puck..he was too strong for me.." Saying quietly Puck looked down at her and sighed and got her into the passenger side of the car. "Yours and Brittany's feelings and chemistry are still there San..if you and I lost contact and then I met up with you again and you were married..id be in your fucking pants in a second, you and I have chemistry that's why we work well together and not work well; but you and Brittany.." The guy knew he wouldn't ever measure up to the blonde but he took it. "You two are just wow" S put her hand on his cheek and ran her thumb over it softly. "How did you get so sweet Puck" Noah smiled and looked at her. "How did you get so sweet miss I'm so bad ass..we changed, we grew up San.." He kissed her lips and then shut the door after she was settled in. Running around to the drivers side he got in and drove to the nearest hospital. Once there he got out and got his girl out of the car and he walked as fast as he could; with not knowing what actually was happening inside of the girl he didn't want to take any chances, he just didn't want to lose the only friend; best friend he had. "I need a fucking doctor!" Puck yelled walking into the ER and one of the trauma doctors walked over and looked at the latina who looked like she just took a hell of a beating.

"what happened?" the doctor asked and walked Puck over to one of the bed and he set her down slowly. He tried to gather his thoughts and tried to remember everything. "A guy grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground, and then he kicked her in the abdomen she got up and he pushed her against a wall and then back handed her throwing her to the ground again and kicking her more then spit on her.." Puck said and he ran his hand over Santana's face lightly. "She might have a concussion she hit the floor pretty hard, I got in there right as he was doing it and I threw him off her" The jew said to the doctor. The trauma doctor looked at Santana and he pulled up the shirt she was wearing and he started to press and she yelled squeezing Pucks hand as tight as she could. "Shes got a broken rib..but we need to get some scans for her and you sir look like you took a beating to your jaw" the doctor put his hand up to Puckerman's face and turned it looking at it. "You have swelling, ice will bring it down and ill prescribe you some pain medication for it." Putting his hand down he asked the nurses to take Santana for some scans. Kyle in the mean time turned his car around and went to the hospital and he parked his car and walked in. Brittany saw Puck and she started to run over to him but Kyle held her back. Sitting there in the waiting room with an ice pack on his jaw he saw two people out of the corner of his eye an looked over and saw the two.

Standing up he put the ice pack down and walked over. "What the fuck do you want?" Kyle grinned and bumped Brittany. The dancer spoke softly. "Wheres Santana…" Puck put his hand on the back of his neck looking at the blonde. "Getting scans done..shes got a broken rib but they aren't sure what else this bastard did to her" Glaring over at him Kyle looked at his wife. "I need to tell Santana her and I are over..for good..i don't love her and what happened back there was just stupid I'm in love but not with her" Brittany choked out. A few minutes later Santana was surprisingly walking out she probably escaped because shes like that. She had a huge ace bandage around her abdomen and she looked at puck. "Puck" Turning around he saw her and Brittany went to go step forward but got pulled back. Running over he put his hands on her waist and looked at her. "Your fucking crazy you know that woman..get back in there" S looked over and saw Brittany and then her husband. Pushing Puck off she walked over and took a swing at the guys face and then Puckerman ran over and picked her up trying to not hurt her. "You fucking bastard! You don't deserve Brittany!" Kyle held his jaw and glared at her and laughed. "Your willing to go there again Santana? Because I can do much worse" Britt looked up at him scared and then over to Santana and her husband went to go take a step forward and the blonde got right in the middle. "Santana I don't love you.." The latina struggled to get out of Puck's arms and she stopped once she heard that. "Brittany..you love me" The blonde shook her head. "I stopped loving you the day you left S..I'm in love with Kyle and that's that..I'm sorry" Turning around she put her hands on Kyles chest and he leaned down kissing her and Santana got enraged. She pushed Kyle and he fell back. Doctors ran out and they grabbed Santana's arms. "Ms. Lopez you have to come back with us your not supposed to be out here.

Adrenaline was rushing through her veins and pulled out of their grip and she ran over to Brittany as best as she could and put her hands on her cheeks. "Brittany..B..come on hunny..you don't mean that" S leaned in and pressed her lips against hers and B kissed her back and then pushed her back. "I'm sorry S..I have to go" Brittany walked over and helped Kyle up and he put his arm around her and walked out of the hospital leaving the latina to stand there and Puck walking over to her rubbing her arms.

* * *

**San yes softened up a bit but seeing all this and what Kyle did..she will get back to her bad ass self again..**

**Brittana Fans do not WORRY i wont let you down. =]  
**


	4. This Time Baby I'll Be BulletProof

Watching her walk out like that with a guy she hated more than she hated well everyone killed her. Even when Puck stood behind her and ran his hands up and down her arms and told her repeatedly its going to be alright, it wasn't. Not to Santana, standing there with a broken heart and her body hurt like hell because she went after the only person who made her feel amazing. The pain got to much and the latina started to faint and Puck caught her and walked her back into the ER and layed her down. The nurse rushed over and hooked her up again, once hooked up she took a needle and insterted it into Santana's IV line, pain medication flowed through the tube and into her body. Noah paced around by her bed and the doctor walked over and told him about her situation and he nodded. No surgery thank god, there was no internal damage even though the girl took a brutal well almost brutal beating from a guy two times stronger than her. Sitting down Puck took the hand closest to him and picked it up and kissed it. "Ill make this better Lopez..i will make him pay for what he did to you I swear it" he said into her hand.

Brittany sat in the car while Kyle was driving. She told San she didn't love her and she hadnt since she left; the fact was it wasn't true she was still in love with the latina but she told her that because the dancer didn't want her getting hurt again. 'I did this for her, I did this for her' Kyle looked over at his wife and held his hand out and the blonde just looked down at his hand and hesitantly put hers into his. Pulling her hand up Kyle kissed her hand and then he kept driving to their daughters dance class. "Babe you did the right thing.." Speaking he smiled and then Brittany just looked out the window, it didn't feel like theright thing to her. With a huge pain in her heart, seeing Kyle beat the only one who was stronger than Brittany could ever be killed her. Just in general seeing her hurt, hurt Brittany. Approaching Katerina's dance school they parked and Brittany was the first one out of the car and into the studio. There stood her little girl, her blonde hair, big blue eyes just like her mother. She was wearing her leotard with her pink tights and her heavy winter coat on. "Mommy!" Kat yelled with a smile and ran over and Britt picked her up and kissed her cheek hugging her. Right now her daughter was keeping her in this marriage, if her and Kyle never had her and what happened today still happened without a child she would have let him right then and there. The dancer never believed in violence.

Kyle walked in after his wife and saw her hugging their daughter and walked over and played it off like nothing ever happened today. Britt put her daughter down and the little girl hugged her daddy and then they took her hand and got her to the car. In the hospital Santana layed there and she was finally starting to wake up again. Feeling her hand was constricted she looked down and saw Puck sitting there with his head on the bed with her hand in his and she slipped her hand out and ran her hand over his head. "Puck..wake up" hearing a faint but audioable noise Puck pulled his head up and got up slowly kissing her head. "Hey your back..how you feeling?" "Like my heart just got ripped out of my chest" S said and she looked away and Puck turned her head back to him and saw her eyes water. "This isn't the Santana I know..you know Brittany better than anyone..maybe she had a reason she said it maybe she's lying.." Puck tried to reassure San on maybe what was going on. "No shes never said something she hasn't ment…I have to move on or put walls up or soemting..i don't like being vulnerable I don't like how she made me like this when I was with her" She said with a sigh and closed her eyes.

_**Been there, done that messed around  
I'm having fun, don't put me down  
I'll never let you sweep me off my feet**_

_**I won't let you in again  
The messages I tried to send  
My information's just not going in**_

A Few days later Santana was able to go home of course she had to stay with Puck because of the pain medication she was on for her broken rib that would magically heal itself apparently. Noah stood there and he grabbed San's hands and hlped her up out of the hospital bed and then he signed the discharge papers. By protocol she had to get wheeled out in a wheelchair. Helping her get into the car he ran around to the other side and got in and started the car. "Ill go get your equiptment later or ill send one of my boys down there to get it alright.." he said or tried to but the latina was just looking out the window and had her eyes closed. 20 miuntes and almost 2 run ins with the cops he was at the apartment he called home most the time, and now it would be for a while since Santana wasn't going anywhere soon. Puck looked at her when she got out and S put her arms around his neck and looked at him. "Thank you.." Her lips lingered near his and she leaned in more and kissed him, putting his hands on her waist he just stood there and held her in his arms with his lips attached to hers. Air was needed so they pulled away. "Your welcome..lets go get you settled in.." Puck leaned down a bit and put his arms under her butt and pulled her up and the latina wrapped her legs around his waist. Getting upstairs was going to be a challenge with her but thank god she wasn't heavy at all, the pain medication made her sleepy hense why he was carrying her upstairs.

Opening his door he walked in and there were some flowers on the table, one how did they get in his apartment and two who were they from. Setting the duffle bag of his and her things down he still had her in his arms and walked over to the flowers. Santana hung loosely on him with her eyes closed and she fell asleep holding onto him. Picking the little note card out of the middle he turned it over and looked at it and sighed. 'I hope you get well soon Santana –Love Britt' "Get well soon my ass your fucking husband kicked the shit out of her and you say get well soon..some note Brittany.." Saying mostly to himself. "I didn't know what else to say Puck..sorry my husband kicked the crap out of you" A female voice came from the hallway, the blonde stood there with blankets in her arms. "How did you get in here Brittany you shouldn't even be here in the first place get the hell out" Puck pointed to the door and the dancer just stood there and walked over to them and she pushed Santana's hair out of her face and then kissed her arm a bit. "I did this for you S..i hope you can forgive me for what I said..i didn't mean it..i did it to keep you safe" The blonde said quietly, she knew the latina wasn't awake so it didn't matter in a sense. "Brittany just go home to your husband alright..she doesn't want to see you..Santana got knocked down by the one person she loved the most..you she tried to fight your bastard of a husband off but she couldn't but she sure damn well tried" With that he walked to his bedroom and then he layed her on the bed and pulled the blanket over her and kissed her head. The jew walked out of his room and down the hallway just to see Brittany still standing there. "Im not stupid Puck" "Oh really you could of fooled me in high school Britt" the conscious Santana would have beat the shit out of him for saying that. "Katerina wants to meet her god mother..and I want my best friend back but I have to do this with out him knowing..seeing her again Puck you have been with her; im surprised you two haven't caved and gotten marri-" Getting cut off by him. "I was going to propose to her 5 years after you two split..i couldn't though, one she loves me yeah but not as much as she does for you; two she tried to move on several times but she just fell back to how she was in high school..sleeping around, You can come and see her later but just get out Brittany"

_**Burning bridges shore to shore  
I break away from something more  
I'm not turned on to love until it's cheap**_

_**Been there, done that messed around  
I'm having fun, don't put me down  
I'll never let you sweep me off my feet  
**_

"Im going to go back and see her for a second Puck then ill get out.." Brittany said and pushed past him and he just stood there and sighed shaking his head. Britt got to the room and she looked in and slowly opened the door and walked over. The bed sunk down as she sat next to her and just looked at Santana. S moved a bit and she opened her eyes a little tiny bit, everything was fuzzy but she could make out blonde hair, that surely was not Puck. "Go away" Santana said and she moved her head to the side and B got up and straddled her ex bestfriends lap lightly not to hurt her. "Santana you have to listen to me..please.." she pleaded with the latina. "What do you want Britt" saying grogley. "I never ment what I said at the hospital..i love you and I always have and always will, I said what I did so Kyle would believe me" Santana now opened her eyes and looked at her and grabbed her hand and put it up to her face. "See that ring you have..go fuck him alright Brittany, you never say anything you don't mean; never have never will.." Santana had discust on her face while saying that, she couldn't believe Brittany was right there after everything that happened. "You never once tried to get him off of me its like you planned for it to happen Brittany!" Yelling Puck could hear it all the way in the front of the apartment and he cursed under his breath and he ran back and into the room and pulled Brittany off of Santana. "Never fucking helped me, I swear when I get all better ill beat the living shit out of him" The latina sat up really quick and she yelped in pain and Britt pulled out of Puck and put her arms around the brunettes waist and layed her down slowly. The dancer rubbed her nose against the girl on the bed. The two girls pressed their lips together and kissed slowly before San pulled away. "Stop it..just go home Brittany"

Kyle looked at his watch while he sat at home with his daughter. He grabbed his phone and called his wife, she should have been home by now; she only said she was going to the store. Brittany who was still at Pucks looking at Santana heard her phone and she took it out of her pocket and looked up at the latina. "I waited for you Brittany..and you moved on just go" Santana said and Brit answered her phone and walked out. "Hey baby yeah im just leaving the store..no I got side tracked Rachel was there with Finn and so we just got to talking..ill be home in a little bit..love you too" Puck followed Britt out of the room and stood there. Turning around the blonde looked at Puck. "I didn't know she was even the photographer Puck..you know I still love her" i"Yeah I know that but you never say things you don't mean Brittany and you told her you don't love her at the hospital.."/i "But I was doing that to protect her, to protect her from my husband.." Britt said. i"Your HUSBAND..your married Brittany, its hard enough for Santana to see you and then your married and you have a daughter when here shes thinking you could have done the same with her"/i Puck shrugged and he walked back to the bedroom where Santana was trying to get up and he ran over and helped her up. "I need to see Britt" "Santana.."/i Pushing him off of her she walked out slowly and looked at the blonde and then walked over and kissed her lips passionately. The dancer put her hands on the latina's shoulders and kissed her harder. Even being hurt Santana knew that she needed Brittany; and she was there, sure she was pissed off at her but your heart wants what it wants. Pushing her off lightly after that kiss the latina looked at her. Britt could tell S was starting to close herself off again, the dancer put her hand on the latina's chest a bit over her heart. "I might have just kissed you Britt but that doesnt mean i want to see you" S pushed her hand away. "but i will kick your husband's ass when ever i see his douche face again got it?" S said.

Kyle was getting impatient and he grabbed his laptop and typed in 'Santana Lopez' and got her address then he typed in 'Noah Puckerman' and got his. Grabbing his little girl he dropped the small blonde with his mother and he drove around town and found his wifes car at the Puckerman's house. Calming himself as he could he pushed the door open and got out of the SUV. Approaching the apartment door he grabbed the knob and turned it and walked inside. Seeing his wife close to Santana and Puck standing there he glared. Puck looked over and saw Kyle and he started to walk over and S grabbed his shirt. "Hes mine" she said and Britt looked over and her husband made his way over grabbing Brittany's arm once he got there. "Get the fuck off of her" Santana pushed the pain away and she pushed Kyle away and grabbed Britt's arm and pulled her behind her body. the dancer put her hands on the Latina's waist. i"Oh you want to start this again..britt i thought you said you didnt love this bitch.."/i Santana took a step forward and pulled her fist up but Brittany grabbed it. the latina looked back at the blonde. She could see that she was actually in love with the man. "you just proved you care about him more than me Brittany" "No its not that Santana..I have a daughter with him" Santana just rolled her eyes. "Your in love with him Brittany I get it alright just go be with him you prove that you would be with him over me any day.." When the blonde didnt move S took her right hook right into his jaw and Kyle stumbled back a bit and Santana hit him again and Puck ran over and got inbetween him. Pushing Puck out of her way Santana pushed Kyle and he punched her right where he hurt her last time and she was now huntched over and Brittany ran over and got on her knees and looked at Santana with those eyes, her ocean blue eyes. the two just looked at one another, the blonde leaned up and kissed her ex best friend passionately. "I will always be in love with you Santana..but i have to go" Britt got up and grabbed Kyle's hand and walked outside and to the car. The boy walked over and picked Santana up and took her back to bed. "She ment it..she loves me Puck..ouch, she said those things to protect me; you know i could have taken him i know i could have but i failed her i didnt win this time but she loves me and i love her i have to get her back.." He just nodded and hugged her.


	5. Just Hold On To My Love

**BRITTANY POV.**

"I will always be in love with you Santana..but I have to go" It was the last thing Brittany said before she left Santana that night. Now all she did was lay in her bed, well not all. Kyle walked in and smiled at her and leaned down kissing her lips passionately and she kissed him back. "Hey babe..everything alright" She just nodded and then kissed him again. It had been a week since shes even heard or seen Santana. Sitting up Britt took her shirt off and she looked at her husband and he smiled at her. It was the sweet guy she knew when they first met. Kyle reached back and took his off and leaned in kissing her again pulling the dancer onto his lap holding her waist. Maybe this would confirm she still loved him. Closing her eyes when he kissed at her neck, it was perfect but when she closed her eyes she saw Santana kissing her and it was even more perfect than this. Maybe she had been fantasizing it was San kissing her all along, all through their dating and their marriage. Kyle layed his wife down and she still had her eyes closed but he didn't even notice. Kissing down her body, between her breasts and to her belly button; pulling her pajama pants off slowly Brittany let a moan escape her lips and bit her bottom. All she wanted right now though was something else.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Oh come on Brittany..you know you want it" Santana smirked and held Brittany close to her kissing her lips softly. The blonde just smiled and nodded and took S's shirt off and the latina did the same. Britt put her arms around her girlfriend's neck as the latina took steps forward to try and get to their bedroom; but the wall right now would do just fine as Brittany's back hit it with a thud. "Wall sex.." Brittany said with a giggle. Santana kissed her neck and hoisted her legs up around her waist. Their sex was passionate but at some points it could be rough; this time it seemed to be a mixture of both and it was hot. "fuck.." the blonde moaned as the brunette took her hands and slammed them above her head, she ran her hands down her arms slowly and then reached around back of her and unclipped her bra. Santana leaned back and looked at her girlfriend. Britt opened her eyes when she felt the kisses stop and she looked down and smiled. "What..why are you looking at me like that San?" "I love you Brittany you know that right" the blonde nodded. "Yeah I know I love you too" San leaned up and kissed her lips. "Santana whats wrong.." "Nothing I just want to make sure you knew how much I loved you always" B smiled. "Were never going to break up I can tell you that San Ill love you forever" the latina smiled and pulled her girlfriend up and then walked into the bedroom and got to the end and let her girl fall onto it and she reached up grabbing her jeans and pulled them off of her slender blonde helped her a bit and before she knew it San was kissing up her thighs and she was letting out moans while she did that. The latina moved the small piece of fabric that was covering Brittany and she ran her tongue up her slick folds. She could smell she wanted it even before she got there, she knew she had to be soaking and she was right, when was she never right? "Ohh Sann.." the moans from her significant other rang in her ears, she pulled off her panties slowly and placed kisses on the mound before her sex. Brittany grabbed the sheets when she felt San's warm tongue glide up her folds. "mm" San smiled and moaned softly and took the small sensitive nub into her mouth and sucked inwards rolling her tongue over the nerves. Brit pulled back and Santana looked up at her. "What.." The blonde smiled. "It just feels really good San.." "then let me continue" Pulling her legs back San took her into her mouth again and teased her my running her fingers along the blondes enterance. _

_**Anytime you feel like you just can't hold on**_  
_** Just hold on to my love and I'll help you be strong**_  
_** But you're so afraid to lose, and baby I can't reach your heart**_  
_** I can't face this world that's keeping us apart**_

"_Ohhh..stop teasing me..you know I hate it when you do that" Laughing a little bit the latina pushed her middle finger into her girlfriend and moved it in and out slowly, just trying to start a pace. The blonde started to rock her hips forward and bite her bottom lip harder and harder, Santana pushed two more fingers in and got a loud moan that would of woken the whole house if anyone else lived there, or it might have waken up the neighbors. They had gotten complaints before about noise, mostly when they were in bed cause the two of them could make each other moan and scream for hours. S moved her free hand down her own body and rubbed her clit with her middle finger, she was soaking wet, everything about the almost dancer turned her on. "Oh San..oh oh baby" Brittany moaned and pushed her head back into the pillow. The latina pulled away and Britt whined looking down at her girl. S got up and she got between her legs moving one of the blondes long slender leg over her own and she put her hands on either side of her and rocked forward. Britt managed to sit up on her elbows, colliding her lips with the other girls; they kept adjusting till their clit hit perfectly together and the two of them let out a moan. "your so fucking hot" The latina said in a deep husky voice as the blonde pulled her closer. _

_*END FLASHBACK*_

Britt's hands gripped the back of Kyle as he pushed himself inside of her, her lips kissed his shoulder; eyes closed and all she could think about was that night, not with Kyle but with Santana. Kyle thought he was the only one she was thinking about when they had sex but once the dancer saw the photographer it was all she could think about now, Santana Maria Lopez. Grinning she bit her bottom lip as Kyle rammed his dick into her harder and harder and she opened her eyes and pushed him off of her and sat up. Kyle immediately sat up and looked at her. "Babe..whats wrong..so jumpy tonight aren't we" Leaning in the man kissed her neck and she closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing. "MOMMY!" Katerina yelled and Brittany got up immediately and put her thong and some pajama shorts on and then just a tank top and walked out of their bed room and ran down the hallway. "What what..Kat whats wrong.." Katerina got up and ran over and hugged her mother's legs and Britt picked her up and held her daughter. "What.." Kat pointed to the TV and she was now crying. **This just in, a car pile up on RT 11 towards the city. So far only 3 people have been identified, but no one knows who exactly caused this pile up. Noah James Puckerman, Santana Maria Lopez, Jonathan Lee Kroft were the only ones they could find so far in this massive pile up thanks to their ID's. It is unclear weither if their alive or not. **Brittany stood there and she thought. RT 11, that was on the way to her house. Her heart broke as she let her daughter down, falling to her knees she put her head in her hands.

**_When I can be the one to show you_**  
**_ Everything you missed before_**  
**_ Just hold on now, cause I could be the one to give you more_**  
**_ Let you know_**

Just then Brittany sat up in bed in a cold sweat, nothing that just happened; happened. It was all a dream, well the sex wasn't because she clearly was naked and so was her husband. Sliding out of bed she slipped some slippers onto her feet and got dressed in just some pajama pants and one of her old t-shirts, well Santana's, she took it to school and just never gave it back. Throwing on her pink robe she tied it around and walked out of the bedroom and to Katerina's. The blonde opened the door slowly and approached her sleeping daughter; shaking her lightly she smiled when the little blonde opened her eyes. "you want to go meet god mommy Santana.." Katerina nodded and got up and got dressed. Picking her daughter up Britt made some swift moves to get out of the house without Kyle's knowelege. That dream just felt so real and her heart still hurt even when she was awake. Tears formed in her beautiful blue eyes and she put her hand over her mouth and pressed 2 on her phone and put it up to her ear. "Hello?" A groggy yet very knowing voice answered. "Sant-ana.." Brittany was now crying on the phone and she couldn't help it. At Puckerman's house San sat up as best as she could when she heard the blonde crying. "Brittany whats wrong..B whats wrong" Sniffles and a gasp for air the blonde spoke again. "I-I need to see y-you, i-I'm at puck-puckermans now.." S got up and pulled her robe on. Something was wrong and she walked out of the apartment and down to the ground level fast but not to fast to hurt herself. Opening the door to the parking lot she saw the SUV and Brittany immediately saw her and got out of the car and got Kat out of the car also and the two of them ran over to the latina and Britt hugged her immediately crying. Santana winced a bit but she held the blonde in her arms and rubbed her back slowly. "Shhhh…B im here; shh.." the latina looked down at the blue eyed blonde little girl and she put her hand on the back of her head and Katerina hugged her leg. She hated seeing Brittany upset. "Im not going anywhere, I promise" B leaned back and looked at her and S wiped her tears away. "I ha-had a dream and y-you got into a c-car accident..m-my heart brok-e and it-it hurts" Santana looked over the woman's face and the blonde leaned in and kissed herlips and Santana kissed her back just as passionate. "I never went anywhere, im here, I didn't get into a car accident..Baby this ist a dream you're here with me right now" S tried to sooth the one who had her heart. Moving her own hand ontop of the blonde's chest to where her heart was she ran her thumb over her skin slowly. Brittany just stood there crying, Santana holding her with one arm and the other holding Kat to her. This should have been family.

Putting her forhead against the latina's Brittany started to calm down but not all the way. She was escorted by the latina into the complex and up to Puck's apartment where she finally got her daughter into a bed there, she was starting to fall asleep and B told her that she would meet god mommy Santana for real tomorrow. Lopez sat down on the couch and looked at the blonde who was still leaking tears. "B you have to calm down.." S put her hand on her cheek and Britt leaned into it and closed her eyes, getting up a bit she straddled her ex girlfriend's lap. "Tell me what happened..i heard you crying and I freaked baby girl.." Baby girl, baby, duckie, BBY, cuddles; little pet names Santana had for Brittany that she used when they were back in high school and when they were finally together.

**_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (hey)_**  
**_ Just let me be the one I can make it alright (I can make it alright)_**  
**_ Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart_**  
**_ I can make it alright_**

"I was in my bedroom and Kyle and I were you know..and all I c-could think about was you and me, h-how we were; I saw you yesterday and every-everything came back to me..it seemed so real the w-way you touched me and kissed me..and told me you you loved me and then I opened my eyes and pushed Kyle off of me and I told him I couldn't" Britt looked down at her hands. "Then Kat-katerina screamed and I got dressed and walked in and there was the news saying there was a pile up on RT 11, and that they identified three bodies, yours, pucks and someone else..my heart broke because I had no idea if you were dead or alive..and the f-fact that I might not b-be able to feel your touch, your k-kiss and hear your voice killed me inside" It was all coming together, Brittany wasn't as in love with Kyle as she thought, when she saw Santana at the studio before everything went down a whole flood of emotions came back one of them being how much in love she still was with her. She was only staying with her husband it seemed because one San wasn't around and two because of her daughter. S sat there with her hands on the blonde's exposed legs and ran her hands up and down them. It broke her heart also hearing all of this from her. "If I was in an accident B I would fight for my life so I could be with you again..i wouldn't give up; I never wanted to give up on what we had..and that made me a bigger bitch than I am normally and I was just comparing everyone to you because no one has my heart like you do B; im pretty sure you had it since we met..yeah it seems like ive not been bitchy but all the emotions when I saw you I didn't care about being a bitch all I wanted was to be with you again..and you always had this effect on me even when I didn't want to admit it.." Santana pushed the blonde's hair out of her face and tilted her head up. "I love you San" Brittany said it first. "I never stopped I thought I did I thought I got over you but I never have.." San smiled weakly she didn't want to cry. "I love you too B, I never stopped also.."

**_I look into your eyes, and I feel it coming through_**  
**_ And I can't help but want you more than I want to_**  
**_ So baby take all of your fears, and cast them all on me_**  
**_ 'Cause all I ever wanted was just to make you see_**  
**_ That I could be the one to give you_**  
**_ All that you've been searching for_**  
**_ Just hold on to my love, and baby let me give you more_**  
**_ You know, anytime_**

**_

* * *

_****hey there sorry for a kinda Late update, this chapter was a idea from a reader =]**

******Tell me what ya think, i love reviews, feedback..what would you like to see? maybe it could be in the next chapter =]  
**


	6. I Want You Back

**PUCK POV.**

Laying in bed that night he said goodnight to Santana around probably 10 and then did some work, writing lyrics down and entering them in the computer and the erasing them. Sighing he got up from his little studio area and went to his room pulling his shirt off and pushing his jeans down and just flopped into bed. Around midnight he heard shuffling and some voices, it was more than one he could confirm, robbers? Santana? But who would she have. Pushing himself up he reached over grabbing one of his shirts that hung loosely on his bedpost and slipped it on then got out of bed and shuffled his feet down the hallway rubbing his eyes. "Santana who the fu-" Getting cut off or in fact he stopped talking when he got to his living room, Brittany was straddling the latina and crying and there was Santana wiping her tears away. Leaning on the wall he crossed his arms and watched them, he wasn't sure why she was here but he could tell she was upset about something and it seemed she had called San. "Hey your staying here tonight alright..everything is going to be alright im here" Brittany leaned in and kissed the latina and Puck raised an eyebrow, Santana kissed her back slowly. Before Noah even entered the living room area he checked the guest bedroom to see if she was in there but she wasn't just a little small blonde who by now he could guess it was Katerina. That first day when the two girls met up again it was a side he hadnt seen of San in a long time, no one could make her smile the way Brittany did, He could sometimes but not often. It was the little things that Brittany did from what he could see that Santana loved. The touches, the small names just little things like that. And when Santana finally realized she was inlove with the blonde she was in fact with Puck at that moment.

**_You're all I ever wanted_**  
**_You're all I ever needed, yeah_**  
**_So tell me what to do now_**  
**_'cause (I, I, I, I, I,) I want you back _**  
**_It's hard to say I'm sorry_**  
**_It's hard to make the things I did undone_**  
**_A lesson I've learned too well, for sure_**

_*FLASH BACK* _

_Puck finally got Santana back to her house and they quickly made it up the stairs, with a few running into walls, kissing mishaps. Her parents were gone for the weekend so she thought why not make the most of it while she could. Busting into her bedroom Puck took her cheerio's top off and threw it onto her chair and picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He had that stupid grin on his face when he knew he was getting lucky and San just smirked and kissed him hard and rough. Getting to her bed he got on it and he sat up a bit and took his shirt off and then started to work on his pants but the latina stopped him and she got on her knees and put her hands on his belt and kissed his lips. "how bad do you want me" she asked whispering into his ear. He could feel himself tighten up down there and his dick was pressing hard against his boxers and jeans. "come on Lopez.." he urged her to go on and she kissed his neck and unbuckled his belt and then unbuttoned, unzipped his jeans and pushed them down. Her hands ran up his body, over his hard on and put her arms around his neck. Puck pulled her closer to him and he could feel her wetness as his hard-on pressed against her panties. The latina bit her bottom lip hard and let out a moan into his ear and he couldn't take it anymore and he pushed his boxers down and reached into his pocket and pulled a rubber out and San put it on him, running her hand up and down his length slowly; grabbing her legs he pulled up causing her to fall back onto the bed. Taking her thong off he threw it over where the rest of their clothes were and she unclipped her bra and threw it over there. Even with the breast enhansments which she didn't need he thought they were amazing and he pulled her closer. Rubbing his head against her wet folds the latina let out a moan. "Id like to see you top Brittany's number Puck.." Laughing he pushed himself into her slowly. "What number is that.."; "Number of orgasms..5 for her..dare you to do better" _

_Puck looked at the hot latina before him. "5, fuck that im going for 7" Plunging right into her he thrusted in and out of her hard causing her to grip onto the bed sheets as tight as she could, throwing her head back and moaning loud."Oh fuck!" San yelled and Puck grinned. "Its Puck babe..PUCK" "Oh fuck you Puckerman.." Brittany walked into the Lopez house, she and San were going to hang out since her parents were gone. Walking upstairs she stopped half way up and heard the moaning and groaning. Some people would have just walked out but not the blonde she kept walking. Santana finally got her way and was on top. "Fuck Lopez.." Puck groaned and she had her hands on his chest and moved her hips forward and backwards and moved herself up and down on his hard member. Sitting up a bit Puck put his arm around her and they sat on the end of the bed, his hips now thrusting up into hers as she rode him hard. Lips infused with each other, her arms around his neck again. The blonde got to the latina's door and she opened it slowly and saw what she really didn't want to see. One more thrust and she got sent over the edge and closed her eyes tight and kept riding him to get off of her high, her moaning went louder and she opened her eyes and looked at Puckerman and smiled. Seeing someone in the corner of her eye Santana looked over and saw Brittany standing there with her arms crossed and it looks like she was about to cry. "Brittany.." Starting to say Britt just shook her head and ran out of the room. The latina pushed herself off of Puck and grabbed her robe and the boy looked at her confused. "where are you going Lopez, get back over here" Looking at him she sighed. "I have to go after her Puck" "What do you love her or some shit cause last time I checked you two were best friends and could fuck anyone" _

**_So don't hang up the phone now_**  
**_I'm trying to figure out just what to do_**  
**_I'm going crazy without you _**

**_You're all I ever wanted_**  
**_You're all I ever needed, yeah_**  
**_So tell me what to do now_**  
**_When I want you back_**

_That moment. Santana stood there tieing her robe tight and she looked at the badass and she felt it, the guilt and her heart felt like it was being stabbed multiple times. "I, I think I am in love with her..Puck I have to go after her!" Santana couldn't believe what she just said while she ran out the door. The boy just sat there and rubbed the back of his neck, Santana was having feelings? Since when, and her confession about her being in love with Brittany was hot but still bummer for him big time. Besides the obvious love he had for Quinn, Santana is who he was always really after since they were kids. Getting down the steps she ran out the door and over to the blondes car. "Brittany! Wait! STOP RUNNING!" She yelled and Brittany stopped and she had tears streaming down her cheeks. The latina finally got to her and walked in front of her. "I kn-knew you ne-never loved m-me" Britt said behind the sobs. This was breaking the brunettes heart right then and there. "No Brittany, I love you..im in love with you and im stupid because this is what it took for me to see and finally figure out what I had been feeling.." "By sleeping with Puckerman? You found out you loved me..my cat is smarter than you Santana, she wouldn't go and fuck another cat and then come back and try to be all nice and cuddle up to me..which is what your doing" Lopez put her hands on Pierce's shoulders and brought her into a tight hug. "I know I know I screwed up, but I do love you a lot.." "I love you too" The blonde said back holding onto the latina. _

His chances with her ended right there when she said she loved Brittany, even till this day he still somewhat tries, Santana knows he loves her and she loves him but her heart belonged to the blonde dancer. Puck wanted to propose 2 years after the two girls broke up and try to give Lopez some stability but he was a chicken shit and didn't go through with it, the ring still sits in his sock drawer. Backing up he walked to his bedroom and flopped down and grabbed a pillow and layed his head on it and yawned. The two girls had gotten up and walked into the guest bedroom and layed down together in each others arms, Katerina on Brittanys side of the bed. The next morning Puckerman woke up and rubbed his eyes. What he saw last night was it real? Or just a dream? He wasn't sure but he was going to find out. Walking into the hallway and down he peared into the room and it was real the blonde layed there in the latina's arms asleep. Walking over slowly he shook Santana's shoulder a bit and she woke up and looked up. "Hey" saying with a yawn. "We need to talk San..come on" He said and she nodded and got out of bed slowly and followed him. He stood there with his arms crossed, watching her close the door. "Are you out of your mind Lopez? She hurt you and your just taking her back..come on, you know I can make you happy" He said with stepping forward and she nodded. "I know you can Puck..I love you but I love her with everything I have and you know that..why are you saying this now?" she questioned. "Because I see her now with you and that could have been you and me..we could have had a family and gotten married.." "Puck were complete oppo-" "We complement each other San and don't play it off like you don't know that"

**_Baby I remember_**  
**_The way you used to look at me and say_**  
**_Promises never last forever_**  
**_I told you not to worry_**  
**_I said that everything will be alright_**  
**_I didn't know then that you were right_**

"I do know that Puck but still..if we got married we would be horrible..and you know that also, were better like this.." San looked at the man she once saw as a boy. "I wish in high school Santana I got you pregnant..so I could love you more than I do" Puck said and she walked over and hugged him. The two badass people in McKinley High School, if they had a baby together, that would be some kid, but also the two weren't fit to even raise a child, even Puck back then he wanted to take care of Beth but it was all up to Quinn. "I can still give you that baby you want San.." She smiled and nodded. "I know, and when the time is right ill ask you but you know where my heart lies Puck and I want to try and get her back, even with im competing with a dick" He laughed a bit. "I know that..and I'll be here to back you up" He said sighing and smiled a bit.


	7. Stay With Me

**BRITT POV **

Waking up the next morning Brittany took in her surroundings, she wasn't in her own house, but there was a familiar pair of arms wrapped around her. Looking to her right there was Santana, sleeping; Moving a little bit Britt got to face her and she placed a kiss on her lips and that woke the latina up. Smiling a bit Santana looked at the blonde beside her. "Hey.." "Hi..we didn't.." Santana laughed a bit and she shook her head and looked over the dancer's body at the small blonde sleeping. "No we didn't.." Sitting up The latina got out of bed and wrapped her robe around her again and Britt could see the bruises and scars that her husband left on her ex. Britt got up out of the bed and stopped San from putting the robe on and they stood before a mirror, the blonde ran her hands over the small black and blue spots where the girls rib cage was. Small kisses were placed on the tanned woman's shoulder. The photographer turned around slowly and she pressed her lips against the dancers, who gladly kissed back passionately. Brittany forgot about her husband at that moment, when she was with Santana she always forgot about him but when she looked at her daughter she painfully remembered. San backed up and her back hit the wall, she didn't care if it hurt like a ton of bricks; pulling the blonde in closer to her. "Is it horrible to say that I wish we had" Brittany said softly and a small smile played on Santana's lips while she shook her head. "I have to go to work..i have a photo shoot"; Britt just looked at her. "Like this..S your hurt you cant go to work.." The latina moved the blondes hair out of her face and kissed her once more pushing up from the wall. "I have to go its been booked for over 2 months..Puck will let you stay here..if you don't want to go back yet..but I might need some help getting dressed since I still ache, Plus when has a small injury stopped be before?" Saying softly she smirked and Britt nodded.

_**Raindrops, Fall From, Everywhere  
I Reach Out, For You, But Your Not There  
So I Stood, Waiting, In The Dark  
With Your Picture, In My Hands  
Story Of a Broken Heart**_

The two walked to the bathroom, Britt had the latina's clothes in hand, a nice white top with a navy blue vest to go over it then just simple black pants. Shutting the bathroom door San started to take her clothes off slowly and Britt walked over and helped her, she ran her hands up the latina's bare back afterwards and placed a kiss on her shoulder blade. The blonde's hands made it around her body and they rested at the hem of S's pajama bottoms and she pushed down slowly and she stepped out of them, she held her hands over her chest. "Its not easy doing this Britt.." The dancer stood up and she snaked her hands underneath of the photographers, holding her breasts in each hand. Taking a deep breath she turned around and the blonde was naked just bare right in front of her. Santana was star struck seeing the woman in front of her naked, she hadn't in years. The small petite blonde she was best friends for so many years and she hadn't looked more beautiful then she did in front of the latina now. "Wait Britt as much as I love seeing you like this and I want you like right now your married" The brused broken hearted latina said. "when has that ever been a problem? Your Santana Lopez, we had sex all the time when I was with Mike for a little but and with Artie, and well you had Puck" She had a valid reason, when did Santana care about that? NEVER! "fuck it, like you said Im Santana fucking Lopez" Smirking she brought the small blonde closer and kissed her lips passionately. Leaning back on the sink a tiny bit, Britt's hands made their way up San's stomach and to her breasts again. "I still think they were perfect the way they were" referring to the boob job the latina got her junior year of high school.

_**Stay With Me  
Don't Let Me Go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You**_

_*FLASH BACK*_

_Going under the knife was easy, she swayed her parents into doing it mainly just to shut their daughter up. It was the recovery that was a bitch, she didn't have the blonde to take care of her since she was on a vacation with her family for a couple of weeks. Puck would come over occasionally and just grin and say how amazing they looked on her and she just smirked. The day came to get her bandages taken off and Mrs. Lopez took her daughter to the surgeons office. Sitting there in the waiting room all she wanted to do was hold Brittany's hand but she couldn't and when they called her name Santana got up and walked back by herself and sat there, she had taken her top off and was just sitting in a hospital gown when the surgeon walked in. "Ms. Lopez how are we doing today? Ready to see?" The latina smiled. "I'm doing good and yes I want to see them" The surgeon smiled and he put some gloves on and got out surgical scissors and started to cut off the bandage that surrounded her upper body. Taking it off slowly San put her hands back behind her a bit and the weight was well unbearable at first. "Now your going to feel discomfort for a few days" "Yeah I'm already feeling it.." He just laughed a bit and nodded. "The price you pay for a bigger set huh" "Yeah but im fucking hot now" Santana said with a smirk and the surgeon just raised an eyebrow. Wait till Brittany sees these, she thought. In about an hour she was on her way home and the blonde was getting home from her vacation today. They texted obviously and when Britt was alone the occasional phone sex, but now they could do the real thing. Britt was on her way over and Santana hottened herself up, low cut top, short skirt. Walking down the steps she opened the door and smiled and the blonde looked the latina up and down and stopped on her chest. "San what did you do when I was gone?" she said with a chuckle and S pulled her in and kissed her lips hard. "mmm don't you like them?" B smiled and moved her hands up to them and squeezed leaving San to moan softly. "I do like them San but I thought you were perfect before this.." _

_*END FLASH BACK*_

_**And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me **_

_**I 'm Trying And Hoping, For The Day  
When my touch is enough**_

"I know you did..i felt like I needed more attention brought onto me though then.." "You got my attention all the time..even without the boob job S.." the blonde turned on the water and made sure it was nice and warm and she helped the latina into it and then S waited for B to get in and she did. Shutting the curtain it felt like they were back in their apartment again, just the two of them. Brittany stood there and looked at her hand with her rings on it and she pulled them off and set them outside of the shower. "What are you doing Britt.." "I want it to just be us..10 years ago..before I made the mistake of getting married when you still had me" Santana wrapped her arms around the blondes waist and brought her closer. "It was my mistake for pushing you to something you really didn't want to do..there fore I lost you, im going to fight for you Brittany now..I'm going to do what I should have done, and Santana Lopez never backs down; I'm going to fight for all of you" Britt pressed her lips against the women's in front of her. The water, running down their naked bodies over every curve. Britt made sure to be careful because she wasn't sure how bad it hurt; the bruises and the broken rib. San kissed her neck and she slowly started to kiss her way down and the dancer had to put her hands against the wall and the wall behind her. She could feel the heat running to her core and she closed her eyes as the latina's lips got below her belly button. The brunette was on her knees as much as it hurt but she didn't care right now, kissing the insides of Brittany's thighs she spread her legs a bit and ran one of her fingers between the women's slick folds. A soft moan escaped the dancers lips as she put her head back against the wall.

_**And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me **_

_**I 'm Trying And Hoping, For The Day  
When my touch is enough**_

Santana smirked and slowly pushed two fingers into the blondes heat. Puck meanwhile who was starting to get up again after needing to talk to the latina earlier heard some faint moaning and he raised an eyebrow and practically jumped out of the bed. Walking over to his bathroom he put his ear against the door and the moaning got louder, of course he could tell it was Brittany because he knew Santana's moans like the back of his head. "Go Lopez" he said to himself and saw the small little blonde walk out of the guest room rubbing her eyes. Puck grabbed some sweats real quick putting them on and walked over picking Katerina up and she just layed her head on the man's shoulder. If her mother trusted him then she automatically did. The man walked to the living room and sat down on the couch and put the little blonde next to him who just sucked her thumb.

_**To Take The Pain Away  
Cause I've Searched For So Long  
The Answer Is Clear  
We'll be OK if We Don't Let It Disappear**_

_**Stay With Me  
Don't let Me go**_

The latina was kissing the dancer's stomach as she thrusted her fingers in and out of her hard. Brittany was moving her hips back and forth riding them and she got so close but what sealed the deal was when San's mouth got closer and then when she felt her tongue roll over her clit and take it into her mouth. "Oh Fuck" All the blonde could grab onto was the wall, closing her eyes she bit her bottom lip moaning, Santana sucked on her clit rolling her tongue over it, She felt her walls tighten around her fingers and she pushed another one of her long slender fingers into her core and moved them faster curling them inside and it drove her over the edge. Her moans filled the bathroom and most likely the whole apartment. San stood up and kept moving her fingers in and out as she rode out the orgasm, putting her other arm around the dancers waist she looked at her. Brittany's chest heaved up and down, opening her eyes slowly coming down from her high she smiled and kissed the photographer tasting herself on her mouth. Pulling her fingers out she put them in her mouth and licked one and then placed her hand on the blondes waist. B went to go down and do the same for S but she stopped her. "Im still sore, that's why I did it to you..later when im not all battered and bruised" The latina said with a smile and the blonde just looked at her and looked down. "Im so sorry..its all my fault you got hurt Santana I never ment for it to happen" she started to cry and S wiped her tears and she shook her head. "Hey hey no..dont be sorry..i just couldn't fight back because I was to star struck from you, and he was a bit strong but you know I can handle myself even if Puck had to step in, it was not your fault I pinned you against that wall so its all on me but I enjoyed the small time we had before he came" Smiling, Santana kissed her lips. Brittany kissed back and smiled and she washed S's body and her hair for her. Getting out a little bit later they both wrapped towels around their frames and walked out of the bathroom. Puck leaned over seeing the two girls walk out. Katerina got up and ran over to her mother and grabbed her hand. "mommy, when can we go home I miss jumby.." Jumby the little girls stuffed duck that her mother gave her when she was born. Brittany's smile faded away when her daughter mentioned home. "soon baby I promise alright, I have to get dressed go sit with Puck for a couple more minutes. The little blonde did just that.

_**Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's it Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me**_

San closed the door once Britt was in and the blonde took a deep breath, looking over at her the latina walked over to her. "you knew you would have to go back, but im not giving up alright..I love you Brittany S. Pierce, I don't care if your name is legally changed or anything, you're MY B" She said with a smile and Brittany smiled back. "you know I wanted to be Brittany Pierce-Lopez.." San heard that and she turned around and looked at the blonde. "I always wanted to be that no matter what, even when we were kids..i wanted to marry you Santana" WANTED the one word that San heard really that hurt. The brunette took her towel off her body and slowly started to get changed. They changed in silence and then Britt walked out first and over to her daughter who was on the couch in the living room with Puck. He got up and looked at her. "Don't hurt her Brittany..shes hurt enough" he said. "You think I want to hurt her I just told her I always wanted to be Brittany Pierce-Lopez and she said nothing Puck.." the blonde said, her heart hurt then, the thought that Santana didn't want the same back then hurt like hell. "You think she didn't want it? A year after high school she started designing that ring, a year and she was preparing to propose to you Brittany; she was going to when you two went to school in California where it was legal to get married; After you left her I was going to propose to her, I still have the ring shes still got that fuckin' ring she got for you in her drawer"

_**I've searched my heart over  
So many many times  
No you and I, is like no stars to light the sky at night  
Our Picture Hangs Out Of Tune  
Remind Me Of The Days  
You Promised Me We'd Always  
And Never Go Away  
That's Why I Need You To Stay**_


	8. Are You In Love With Her? Yes

[Hey guys New Format, I got someone who said it was hard to read. If this is better then I will do the rest of the chapters like this. Reviews are so uberly wanted =]] ]

"Wait she what?" Brittany was taken back by this, the ring that San had designed was still in her possession.

"She still has that ring she made for you Brittany, shes held onto it I don't know why cause I told her to get rid of it because you wouldn't come back but she held onto it for this long"

In a way it was odd that San had even designed the ring since she didn't seem like the one to settle down. But Oh Boy was she ready, ready than ever; she wanted to settle down with the blonde and spend their lives together married instead of just dating. Santana walked over to her left top drawer and pulled out the small black box and opened it. Silver band with white diamonds on the sides, black strip outlining the band, the small gem that layed under the diamond on the side was yellow because it reminded San of Britt's obsession with ducks. Then on top layed a 1/3ct diamond cut stone, yellow but for the most part it was a clear diamond. The side of the ring had script on it 'I'll Love You Till The End of Time' Inside the band she got it inscripted; Forever Yours-Santana. Just looking at it got her thinking to the year after high school she started to design it, nothing was good enough, San felt that Britt needed the most beautiful ring she could get or sketch. When her sketch was finished it was expensive as hell but fuck, Brittany Susan Pierce was worth it. The latina looked down at the ring and she placed it back into the box and shut it placing it back into the drawer underneath some socks.

All the sudden Brittany backed up and she walked back down the hallway and into the latina's room and started opening up drawers. San looked at her and she walked over when she saw the blonde reach for the first drawer on the left . Standing in front of it she looked at the dancer.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked.

"Wheres the ring Santana..Puck told me everything..why didn't you propose why didn't you?" she yelled.

"Two years, we were by ourselves for TWO YEARS and you said nothing about marriage to me San"

"Cause I wanted to be in California when I did it! Its legal there and it wasn't in New York Brittany! I wanted it to be perfect and then you fucking went and auditioned for Julliard without me knowing! It threw off everything so I pushed it aside!"

Britt tried to get around her to get to the small box she knew that layed inside that drawer. Santana stood firmly against her dresser and they looked at each other.

"Everything was so perfect Brittany..two years yes we were officially together, after high school I started setting the ring and designing it, it got to me right when I got to California.." the blonde looked at her.

"Let me see it" The latina shook her head but the blonde urged forward and grabbed at the handle.

"Why didn't you marry Puck?"

"Cause he never proposed and he knew where my heart lyed.." The latina put her hand on Brittany's, the one that was on the handle behind her.

"Whats the point of you seeing it when you wont even be able to put it on Brittany.." the blonde looked down at her hand and she had slipped her rings back onto her ring finger. Looking back up she leaned in kissing the brunette on the lips.

"I just want to see it San..please and you don't know I will never wear it"

"your married and I have a really strong feeling you wont be leaving him anytime soon.." The two woman stood facing each other, their bodies almost pressed against one another.

"And if you ever did leave him..i want to keep the ring as a surprise" The latina said softly and sighed .

Santana knew Brittany wouldn't leave Kyle even with his true colors coming out recently she still wouldn't leave the bastard. Not sure why but it was loving sweet Brittany who saw the good in people.

"Santana..Ive got a daughter with him"

"Which doesn't mean SHIT Brittany! You have a daughter with him so what, Quinn has a daughter with Puck but they gave her up..you don't have to be with someone just because they gave you another life, fuck my mother was a single mother most of my life and you know that" Santana said and just looked into those blue eyes. Putting her forehead against the blondes she sighed. Opening the drawer she pulled the box out and slipped it into her hand, kissing her cheek the latina walked out of the guest and down the hallway. That ring never leaves her sight.

The blonde stood there in the guest bedroom all by herself now with the small black box in her hand. Trembling her shaking hand opened it and she was heart broken when she saw the ring, the time and the love that went into it. Tears now envaded her eyes and started to stream down her cheeks. Taking the small ring out she read it and held it in her fingers. Britt put her other hand over her mouth and she knew she could have been with Santana this whole time, if she hadnt gone to Julliard or at least told her that she was auditioning maybe San would have proposed. The latina reached the living room and looked at Puck.

"I cant believe you told her Puck..i never wanted her to know because I knew she would have found someone else"

"She said you said nothing when she told you that she had always wanted to be Brittany Pierce-Lopez, Britt thought you didn't want the same and I knew the truth I knew that you had kept that damn ring this whole time when you could have pawned it off for money but no you wanted to keep it to see maybe if she came back into your life; and she did Santana and now shes married, we should have just gotten married" Puck said and the little girl looked at the man and the woman she now knew as Santana.

Katerina walked over to the latina and wrapped her arms around her leg, San looked down seeing the blonde hair blue eyed little girl and she picked her up slowly not trying to strain her body more. Kissing the little girls head the brunette just stood there holding her well her god daughter. Kat put her legs around her god mothers waist and her arms around her neck holding on. When her mother immerged from the guest bedroom she looked over at her. Britt still had the ring in her fingers and she walked over to San and kissed her hard. Kat was now really confused, why was her mother kissing her god mother when it should be daddy she should be kissing. San put her free hand on the side of the dancers cheek and kissed her harder before she pulled away.

"I cant stay with him..not when I feel like this, I thought my feelings for you left when you left and we lost contact but seeing you again San..i feel like im in high school again" the dancer looked into the chocolate eyes of her ex girlfriend.

Santana put Katerina down an pulled Brittany close to her body and they just stood there looking into each other's eyes and they could get lost for hours. Star crossed lovers who never got a chance really. That's how they felt, they were together then pulled/torn apart and here they are 10 years later and all those feelings are still there. A phone rang, Brittany's phone rang and there was only one guess on who was on the other side. Pulled out of their trance into each other San pulled away and she took the ring from Brittany's fingers.

"Heres your moment Britt..you know who on the other side of that phone call.." San simply said and picked Kat up and walked out of the living room, Puck followed and placed a hand on her lower back. Brittany walked over slowly and picked the phone up and pressed SEND. Placng it to her ear she smiled a bit.

"Hey baby.."

"Brittany! Where have you been? I woke up this morning and you and Katerina were gone, where did you go?"

"Uh, Kat left her bear at Lily's last night and she cried, so we had to go get it, and we just ended up spending the night there sorry I didn't call.."

"It's alright I was about to call the cops since I haven't heard from you, when you coming home babe? I can have lunch waiting for you and Kat"

"Yeah that's great hun, we will be home in a few alright?"

"Alright Britt, I love you"

"I love you too" Brittany said with a smile and right there Santana just shook her head putting Kat down. Puck put his arms around her waist to hold her back. The latina was a hot ball of fire when she got upset.

Brittany closed her phone and she just smiled and then she looked over and saw a pissed off Santana. The ring was now in the latina's possession and she threw it across the room and stormed down the hallway. The blonde of course ran after her.

"Santana"

Nothing..

"SANTANA!" Brittany yelled and grabbed the latina's arm, who retracted her arm and smacked Brittany. The blonde held her hand to her cheek, not once had San layed a hand on her, not once in all the years she had known her.

"go back to your husband, I don't want to see you around here..not when you say you feel like you did in high school and then tell me you love me, your phone rings then you have that stupid goofy smile on your face when you say I love you too to HIM! Just go alright we were done ten years ago Brittany and were still done"

Puck held the little girl back and watched the two slowly break again before his eyes. Brittany walked to the bedroom in which Santana walked into and it seemed like she wasn't going to let up which in turn would make Santana even more angry. The blonde just stood there and looked at the latina, Everything was goin great, they had seemed to fall back into one another and then Brittany had to go and do this. It also seemed in the years they had been apart the latina had gotten angrier, which resulted in the slap. The latina stood there in her room, well the guest room looking out the window not aware of the blonde's presence. Grabbing onto the window she slowly fell to her knees and put her head in her hands and cried. She ran her hands through her dark hair and held her head. Britt had tears running down her face at this moment also, the slap and then seeing this just brought her to tears. Walking out she grabbed Katerina and left the apartment.

Noah walked into the room and saw San on the floor and he walked over and picked her up and layed her on the bed. She just got right up and pushed him away and left his apartment also. Leaving she went back to her own place which wasn't far. San needed to get back into her old groove, the old Santana before she met up with Brittany again and it seemed to have worked for 10 years why would she change it now? Walking inside she slammed the door and walked over to the studio she had in the apartment, looking through her book of appointments she still had another round with Brittany and with Kyle.

**BRITT POV**.

Getting home in about 25 minutes the two blondes walked in the door, Kyle turned around and greated them in an embrace and just held the two in his arms. Pulling away he kissed Britt. "I was looking through your book and I saw we had another photoshoot with Lopez? Are you serious? You know how I feel about her Brittany and your going back and I have to go back with you?"

"Yes, she needs to finish the photoshoot and don't worry she wont be a problem I don't think, just don't attack her, it hurt me that you attacked her and almost killed her Kyle, this isn't the man I married"

"I know I don't know what got into me.."

"Stuff like this right now, its..its making me rethink this marrage; you have never been violent and you see her and then you get like that? Straighten up at the next shoot or im leaving you Kyle"

"Just from that one inncodent? Brittany come on I wasn't myself..I-"

"YOU ATTACKED MY EX GIRLFRIEND! THE GIRL WHO I KNEW SINCE I WAS A CHILD YOU ATTACKED HER!" Brittany yelled. She was still upset with the slap but that inncodent was just wow.

"Here you go with the ex girlfriend..do you love her Brittany? Do you love that bitch?"

"YES! I LOVE HER I ALWAYS WILL LOVE HER, WHEN I MET WHAT WAS HER NAME? RILEY? I COULD TELL YOU STILL LOVED HER BUT I WILL ALWAYS LOVE SANTANA ALWAYS"

"Are you in love with her Brittany?"

Kyle asked looking at his wife, when the blonde mentioned Riley Kyle softened up a bit.

*_FLASH BACK*_

_For the first time in about a year of dating Kyle was taking Brittany home to meet his was about time really since it had been a year and usually the other would meet the parents in about 7 months if it was serious but for some reason he had Brittany wait. Getting to Iowa the two were greeted by Kyles mother Berta and his father Jack, little sister Kylie and Riley who he had no idea why she was there. Riley was this tall brunette stunning really, brown eyes, long brown hair. Kyle and Riley were together for 4 years before he ended it, the whole relationship was going in the right direction they were both serious about it and he wanted to propose to her; make Riley his wife but somewhere out of the blue he just ended it. Brittany could tell right off the bat that he was stunned to see her there, he got so stupid around her too, the blonde who wasn't bright could tell that this woman was an ex girlfriend, a very serious ex girlfriend. _

"_Hi I'm Riley, Kyle's ex girlfriend" she just held out her hand and Brittany shook it gently._

"_I'm Brittany, Kyle's current very serious girlfriend who he plans on marrying" Britt held up her hand which layed the ring he had proposed with. Riley stood there and looked over at Kyle who just looked like a lost puppy or something._

"_Girls, please..mom, dad this is Brittany Pierce, my fiancé" all he could do was gulp and smile, his eyes the whole time kept wandering to Riley and he bit his lip every so often which got a jab in the ribs by Brittany's elbow._

_*END FLASH BACK*_

"Are you in love with Santana?" Kyle asked once more.

Brittany took a deep breath and she listened to her heart, not her mind. "Yes"


	9. Ive Got You

Santana looked at Puck, her arms crossed over her chest. It seemed she wasn't going to get the girl so why not go for the second best. Walking over she kissed the boy hard, of course he was taken back by this but didn't reject her also. Puck grabbed San's waist pulling her closer; deepening the kiss between the two of them. Moving his hands down her curvaceous body he picked her up off of the ground, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"San is this really what you want?"

"Puck just shut up and kiss me alright, I want some lovin and you're here so shut your mouth"

"Your so romantic Lopez, im stunned why you don't have someone." Puck smirked then he got slapped and just looked at the pissed off latina he was holding up, when she was angry she was hot like smoking hot. Whenever she got mad and he was around they would always have hard rough sex, he would say sometimes she was a freak in the bed and he loved it.

**BRITT POV**

"Are you in love with her?"

"Yes" Britt said looking at her husband. Its what her heart wanted, she was finally going to listen to it after all this time with Santana around again. The blonde started to take her wedding and engagement bands off of her ring finger but Kyle stopped her and slid them back on.

"We can work this out Britt, you can go to therapy and work through this unnatural feeling you have"

"Not natural? Are you joking! I thought you were different Kyle but I guess you're like everyone else, judgmental and cant realize it's a new time, where women can love other women and men can love other men; were done if you just suggested I go to therapy for being in love with another woman!"

She was totally serious too. If he said what she think he said then they were just done, although she wanted to end it since she saw Santana those couple of days ago in the studio but didn't know how to tell her husband. Brittany always though he was the type of guy who accepted people no matter what, she was wrong. The blonde wished that the world would be as accepting like the glee club was. When all of them found out about Brittany and Santana they dubbed them Brittana, or Santtiany.

_*FLASH BACK*_

_The pervious week it was the Hummel-Hudson wedding and finn was standing in front of his mother Carole, his now step-father Burt and step-brother Kurt. Just talking about how wonderful and amazing his mother is then how a new courtship was born. They had finchel, Puckleberry now Furt was created. When Santana the next week belted out an amazing 'Valerie' for sectionals everyone looked over at Brittany who was just memorized by the latina and they could tell this song was to try and get her back. San was in so many mood swings lately it was hard to keep up, she was trying to out her's and Finn's little secret to Rachel then she was getting Brittany and Artie the dirtiest looks. When the two girls were outted by their glee club Rachel took the liberty in naming them. _

"_Brittana..what do you guys think?" Rachel asked everyone and they all smiled and nodded. They were accepting of the two girls and would forever be. _

_*END FLASH BACK*_

"I cant stay with you Kyle, I want to be Brittana again im sorry" The blonde said slipping her rings off of her finger and putting them into his big hand. The blonde walked and grabbed Katerina and some of their things before heading out the door a half hour later. Kyle did nothing but watch as the girl he married and his daughter left. What did he do, he had to get them back. Dropping the small blonde off at Lily's house she drove over to Puckermans. She needed to tell San she ended it with Kyle, hopefully she would take her back.

Walking inside of the unlocked apartment moans filled it, she could tell off the bat it was Santana and Puck, Britt knew San's moan anywhere.

"Fuck San.."

"Shut up Puckerman just do the deed its all I need"

"You really need Beittany don't you? I hope she comes around soon cause bitchy you is hot and all but not when your riding me and yelling at me all the time Lopez"

"Oh my god! Puck shut the fuck up im done alright I thought this would take my mind off of her but you keep talking, you know in bed im in control its been like that since we were in high school alright"

Santana got off of him and winced and held her side, Puck sat up and held her waist and pulled her close to his body. Brittany just stood there, her heart was breaking little by little knowing they were naked together.

"San, im sorry alright..i knew you didn't want this but you just told me to shut up; you want Brittany you always have im just second in line I know that, I mean I still enjoy sleeping with you but I know I wont be as good.."

"I wont get her..shes with that bastard and she wont leave him because she latches onto people and doesn't let go unless its her and I and she let go completely..why didn't you propose to me Puck?"

Puck laughed a bit and held her wrapping a sheet around them. "Because I knew you still had that ring for Britt..did you go and pick it up after she left?"

"Yeah I did..why don't you propose to me now?"

"Because your hurt Santana..you want someone to love, I love you but you don't love me the same way it just wouldn't work we would work but we wouldn't.."

"Please..Noah just propose to me.."

Brittany wrapped her arms around herself and she walked back to Puck's room and she stood in the door way and looked at the two. All she could see was past them, the cheerio and the football player; she walked in on them once it wasn't really pretty so she walked out, later to have Santana coming after her. Snapping back into reality she saw the present them, the boy who sorta but not really had a Mohawk and the girl she was in love with who just looked older and more beautiful than ever. San looked over and she covered herself up more and Puck looked at Brittany.

"Brittany..its not what you think.." He said.

"Its not? So you two weren't just having sex, your just naked together? Wow seems like the time I walked in on you two in high school..same lines too Puckerman"

"Brittany stop it, why are you even here shouldn't you be with your husband.."

The blonde held up her hand where there were no longer wedding and an engagement band, she shrugged and then looked away then back at the latina. "I left him, I left him Santana and I come back and tell you I did and your in bed with puck.."

Santana sighed and grabbed her shirt and put it on but grabbed Puck's sweatpants and put them on and walked over to the blonde dancer. Britt just looked at the photographer standing infront of her, her eyes were over taken by tears as she put her head on the latina's shoulder. San put her arms around the blonde and held her rubbing her back. She knew it took everything in Brittany to leave him since she wasn't the one to end things.

"Shhh..its ok Britt.." San wanted to pick her up and she tried but Puck saw her struggling and pulled his boxers on and walked over picking the blonde up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his bare chest. The man walked down the hallway and to the guest bedroom with the latina following him. S got into the bed and Puck layed B down next to her and the two women just cuddled up to each other.

"I-I left him, he said that i-I should go to therapy for this feeling I have f-for you.."

"Wait he what?" Santana sat up and looked at the blonde. "He told you that you should go to therapy for loving me, that fucking bastard that's it, I didn't like him before but now I really hate the guy" She started to get up but britt grabbed her hand and pulled her back down and kissed her lips passionately. The latina put her other hand on the blonde's waist and kissed her deeper squeezing her waist lightly. Pulling back slowly they just looked at each other.

"Do you really think I latch onto people?"

"no, I was just saying that cause I was angry you went back to him after you said you loved me still..i didn't mind one bit that you never left me in high school, I loved your company"

"But I left you when you left for college.."

"that was then this is now..your here; we got reunited for a reason to try it again to make it work..to do what we should of done back then"

"Your going to propose to me?" Brittany asked and sat up and looked her in the eyes.

"No im not, were going to go out on a date, get to know each other again..date..i want to marry you Brittany but not when your technically still married to him, its going to take a while for your divorce to go through; but I want to be with you and ill wait till whenever so we can be together"

"I hope it doesn't take a long time..even though we haven't seen each other in a long time San I still feel I know you, all of you; I want to become Brittany Pierce-Lopez, or just Brittany Lopez"

Santana ran her hand through the blonde's hair and kissed her lips softly but passionately, the fact that this girl after everything that just went down still wants to marry her; healed her heart just a bit. Puck ran into the room and looked at the girls.

"Lopez! Your fucking car is on fire!" Noah said and looked at her. Santana got up and she walked over to the window and saw her SUV with all of her equiptment inside.

"No no no no no! my camera!" San ran out dispite the pain and she ran down the steps, Brittany and Puck following. The latina ran straight for her burning car and Puckerman grabbed her waist and pulled her back and pulled the girls close as the car exploded. Lopez's head was in the crook of his neck as he held her and Brittany just buried her head into San. Peaking up just a bit San pulled away and stood there with tears in her eyes. Everything she had picture wise was in her SUV. Memories, of high school, of her and Brittany.

"My pictures.." she said quietly.

"San its fine yo-"

"Its fine? Mine and Brittany's childhood, our high school lives our relationship for two years was in that car Puck! All the pictures we had they are all gone! Its not fucking fine!"

She looked around to see who the hell would do this and looked around and saw Kyle standing there with his arms crossed looking dead at her. S took off towards him and she pushed him and they started to fight again. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins as she punched and kicked him.

"You son of a bitch!" Yelling.

Kyle slammed her to the gravel and looked at her.

"You took my wife from me you bitch! You took her from me!"

"shes never- wanted you!" San said pushing him off and pinning him to the gravel and put her arm across his throat looking at him, tears welled up in her eyes again. "You never loved her, I loved her from the beginning shes mine she always has been you took her from me! You took her from me and then told her that her feelings for me were unnatural! You told her you would love her till the day you die when you stood up at that ulter didn't you! You said in sickness and in health but you don't mean any of it, because I checked up on you Kyle; you have a girlfriend, Riley? And you have two kids with her, you lied to Brittany and you led her on to think you were the one when I could have been everything to her!"

Santana was yelling and pushing her forearm onto his throat more. She did check up on him, the girl who Brittany met when they got engaged was actually his girlfriend at the time and a couple years later he had a daughter and a son with her, Katerina was only 2 when the son came along. He had been going back and forth between the two, why Riley didn't break up with him is a mystery to Santana but this guy was lieing all along. Brittany stood there looking at the two hearing everything that was coming out of her mouth and looked at her husband.

"you lied to her! Took advantage of my sweet innocent Brittany! MY BRITTANY!" San pressed down more and got up off of him and kicked him in his side and walked over to Brittany and looked at her. The blonde had tears running down her cheeks upon hearing all of this, San wouldn't lie, not about this.

"Im not the only one who lied to her Santana! I checked up on your ass also, who got pregnant and then have a misscarrage? Puckerman is it? You're the father weren't you?" Kyle yelled.

Puck and Santana looked at each other and then back at Brittany, the blonde put her arms around the latina's waist and just cried.


	10. AN

Hello Readers! Its been a while since ive updated this fic actually! I couldn't find the document that I had this under but I have and im in the process of writing chapter 10! While your waiting I do have three new stories!

-Haven't I Seen You Before [Brittana Wolf Fic, currently working on chapter 6]

-This Wasn't Supposed To Happen [Soldier Brittana Fic, just updated with chapter 2]

-Every Girl [Quinntana College Football Fic, Deciding on where to take it]

Check them out and review and do all that magic you readers do!

I love you all! Hope to get a update soon for this fic

-Brittana-LadyKisses


End file.
